


it's the first day of a new light; you'll see

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke mistakenly tells Rey about the old Jedi Order's rule on no attachments, making Rey think her new relationship with Finn is forbidden.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Five times Rey and Finn tried to hide their relationship and the one time they didn't have to (not that they were doing a great job at hiding it anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the first day of a new light; you'll see

**One**

 

Seeing Finn standing on Ahch-To, gazing over the water like he’d never seen anything like it, was a near dream come true.

 

Rey breathed out sigh of relief, her eyes stinging at the sight of him though she could pass it off as a result of the heavy salt spray in the air.

 

“Finn!” She yelled his name when she couldn’t take just staring anymore and he perked up, back shooting straight in surprise before he whirled in her direction.

 

“Rey!” His voice carried nothing but enthusiasm along with his smile and it made Rey laugh as she made her way down the stone steps in the hill.

 

As soon as she was close enough she noticed Finn’s hesitation, his open arms sinking just a little, but she stepped into them anyway; wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug reminiscent of the one they had shared before but without the danger all around them to break them up.

 

She hadn’t realized until that moment just how much she had missed Finn, of course thinking about him and his recovery during her training and worrying over him but to have him actually there and caring still where so many others had walked away from her made her tighten her grip.

 

“What brings you to Ahch-To?” She asked, pulling back a little and catching Finn’s amused twitch of his lips.

 

“This and that.” He teased, “It’s better than Jakku that’s for sure. I think I’ll vacation here.”

 

“You’re just saying that because no one’s firing at you.” She teased back, her eyes quickly looking over at Finn and falling on his shoulder where she knew he’d been burned by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber.

 

Without much thought she reached out with the Force to take in Finn’s aura, he didn’t feel in any pain, all she got back was excitement to see her again and it made her swallow down the emotions that stirred inside her at that.

 

Finn noticed her staring and pulled one hand back from where they were still resting on her arms to yank the collar of the beige shirt he wore down and expose the skin of his shoulder.

 

There was a scar there, out of place on the smooth skin around it, but healed enough that it couldn’t be hurting too badly or so she hoped.

 

“It’s coming along. A few dunks in a bacta tank and I should be completely good. I think the med droids may have it out for me though.” Finn made a face and let go of his shirt, dropping his voice to a whisper like he was telling a secret, “Did you know they just let you wake up in those things? No warning whatsoever. And they don’t even give you pants right away.”

 

Rey tried hard not to laugh but didn’t manage it and could barely Finn’s protests against that above it.

 

When she stopped Finn was still muttering about clothes.

 

“It’s just not right.”

 

“Did you tell the General that?”

 

“Hell no,” Finn scoffed, “I’m not discussing my pants with the General.”

 

Rey hummed, pressing her lips together so she didn’t start a new round of laughter and couldn’t remember a time that she had this much before, Finn just seemed to bring it out of her.

 

“Come on,” She offered her hand to him and Finn glanced up in her eyes before back at her hand and taking it, “I’ll show you around.”

 

She was halfway through explaining some of the Jedi teachings she’d been given when she spotted Luke standing atop the hill and looking at them curiously. Her own gaze fell down on their clasped hands and she remembered Luke saying something about the old Jedi council and how attachments were forbidden.

 

Quickly she dropped Finn’s hand and felt bad when she noticed the sad look on his face.

 

“Over here,” She pushed them out of view where Luke was and then took Finn’s hand again, relieved that he didn’t question it.

 

She wasn’t sure about how much of an attachment the Jedi way cared about but if there was one person she’d break that rule for it was Finn; after all, he’d come back for her and had their situations been reversed she’d go back for him too.

 

 

**Two**

 

“You’re sure we aren’t going to get struck down by some lightening or something for this.” Finn asked as they snuck into the hanger bay.

 

“That’s really not how the Force works.” Rey told him, leading them further in.

 

It was her third trip back to D’Qar since her training and she and Finn had resisted hugging in greeting when the Falcon had landed. It seemed unfair to her that the Jedi wouldn’t have approved how she and Finn cared about each other, something she’d been meaning to bring up with Luke but hadn’t found the words to yet.

 

When they were deep enough in the hanger bay away from prying eyes and hidden by cargo Rey stopped and turned, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Finn’s cheek before hugging him tightly.

 

Finn for all his worrying hugged her back just as hard, one hand pressed to her back while the other squeezed one of her shoulders.

 

She sighed deeply into his neck, resting her forehead against his shoulder and thought it to be a better greeting than she had ever received.

 

How could anyone think such an attachment was wrong?

 

They broke apart at a cough, springing back and staring at Poe who was lounging against one of the crates of cargo.

 

“So this is where you two went?” Poe’s voice was light and teasing, grinning at the both of them.

 

Finn groaned, “It’s not like that.”

 

“Uh hunh,” He didn’t look convinced, “We’re all regrouping at the war table. The General needs to talk to everyone.”

 

With one last amused glance between the two of them he left whistling.

 

“You think he’ll tell anyone?” Rey asked quietly, looking over at Finn.

 

Finn shook his head, still embarrassed though she doubted people who didn’t know him would be able to tell. “He’ll keep it quiet.”

 

What it was they hadn’t truly discussed yet, their friendship teetering on the edges of something that neither had felt right in naming or even ever felt before.

 

“We should go.” Rey said, tapping her fingers on the lightsaber that hung on her belt as though trying to remind herself it was a bad idea if she was to be a Jedi.

 

Then in spite of it she lightly slid her fingers against Finn’s as she walked by.

 

**Three**

 

Jakku was unbearably hot as Rey remembered it, her mouth drying out easily in the desert air but at least this time she didn’t have to worry about hoarding water.

 

The beaten up old AT-AT Walker she lived in had mercifully not been broken into though that was why she had a hidden hatch to begin with.

 

It was strange bringing someone into the rusted out hull of something she had once thought of as a semblance of home but with Finn following her in the stale air didn’t feel so harsh and unbreathable.

 

She began to gather up all her old belongings, pieces of equipment that she hadn’t sold to Unkar Plutt, the doll dressed up as an X-Wing pilot, even the old X-Wing helmet she had found.

 

When she turned around she saw Finn tracing the etchings she had put into the wall.

 

“For all the days I was here.” There were some missing of course, she hadn’t found the AT-AT until she was ten, prior to that living her time out in other people’s tents while they weren’t looking.

 

“I never counted how long I was in the First Order.” Finn said, his face falling serious and a change from the laughter and smiles she had come to appreciate from him.

 

Eventually he turned and grinned at her, “Nice not to count days anymore though, hunh?”

 

There was something underneath the humour that she could sense, an underlying understanding of why Rey had carved those markings into the wall.

 

Her eyes stung with the overwhelming emotion of someone standing there and being there for her.

 

“Rey?” Finn sounded a little panicked, stepping closer to her with his hands hovering around her, “Are you okay? Is there something wrong? Is it the smell because I wasn’t going to say anything but this planet stinks in more ways than one.”

 

Rey laughed, wiping the wetness away, “Everything’s fine.”

 

Finn relaxed but his hands still hovered around her, carefully reaching up with one to help wipe a tear away.

 

“You can tell me about you know,” Finn said, turning his head slightly towards the wall to show what he meant.

 

She caught his hand and lowered it, threading her fingers between his, “You can talk to me too.”

 

She didn’t have to bring up the First Order, Finn nodded his head anyway.

 

“You know this space is surprisingly roomy.” Finn took another look around, “I guess that’s one thing we can give the Empire, they liked big empty space to look more imposing and make for a good place to sleep in in the desert.”

 

She grinned up at him and he looked back at her curiously.

 

“What?”

 

“Ever slept in a hammock?” She asked innocently, pulling Finn to where her hammock was and knowing the answer was no.

 

Finn seemed amused by the hammock and then let go of her hand to attempt to get in it only to end up spilling right out and landing on the floor.

 

He groaned, “That is a sleeping hazard.”

 

“You’re just not doing it right,” Rey giggled, helping him up and this time she used the Force to steady the hammock.

 

Once Finn was in he rocked back and forth in a little, laughing at the movement. “Almost like being in the Falcon.”

 

She tested the weight of it quickly before slipping in after him, curling around his warmth and onto his chest. Finn threw one arm across her back to help her get more comfortable.

 

The hammock wasn’t really designed for two but Rey nudged it with the Force to help it stay up so they could relax in quiet.

 

“Nice not to be running on this planet.” Finn muttered into Rey’s hair. “But I’m glad you don’t live here anymore.”

 

“Me too.” She echoed his sentiments, pressing her cheek to the soft shirt he wore and ignoring how the edge of his jacket dug into her side.

 

They were so distracted they didn’t notice Poe who had accompanied them on the trip walking in.

 

“So is this nothing too?”

 

Finn and Rey yelped and without her concentration the hammock went tumbling to the floor.

 

They untangled themselves as Poe walked out with an armful of Rey’s stuff, laughing.

 

“Maybe we should be more careful.” Finn said, rubbing at his shoulder where he hit the ground.

 

Rey bit her lip and nodded in agreement, making a note to be more aware with the Force on who was around them.

 

**Four**

 

The Falcon needed repairs badly; it always seemed to but Rey never minded digging into the components of the ship to fix them. It soothed her to do something that came easy to her.

 

“Rey?” Finn’s voice echoed in the ship.

 

“Down here,” She called back to him from where she was squished into a compartment she’d opened up and fiddling with the hyperdrive.

 

“What are you doing?” Finn poked his head over the hole.

 

“Chewie’s recalibrating the drive and I thought that if I switched the relays out for some new cabling it might help him run it faster.” Rey explained.

 

“Right, I knew that.” Finn shrugged, “Need any help?”

 

“Not right now, thank you.”

 

Finn sat down, legs dangling in the hole but careful not to hit Rey, and kept her company, telling stories about his latest training exercises with Poe’s squadron on how to avoid the First Orders detection.

 

Rey listened with one ear, letting the story settle over her comfortably and glad to hear the Finn was fitting in so well at the Resistance. There had been a time he’d been worried about what he would do and then called her in a panic.

 

“I think I’m done,” She said as she slipped the last cable in place.

 

Finn offered her his hand but she ignored it to put her arms on either side of him and push herself up, grinning when she was eye to eye.

 

Her natural muscles after years of scavenging and studying with her staff did most of the work but having the Force helped keep her balanced there.

 

“Show off.” Finn said with no actual jealousy.

 

She leaned in, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips, and then broke away.

 

When she did Finn scrambled back a little to give her room to put her knee on the edge of the floor and push herself up the rest of the way.

 

“I think that’s enough for one day,” She sat between Finn’s spread legs and Finn leaned in to kiss her again, soft and light.

 

The first time they had kissed it’d been in the shadows, excited after their first official Resistance mission together and had been running on adrenaline. They’d broken apart and there’d been a hesitancy between them, Rey’s Jedi future casting doubt.

 

But she’d taken one look in Finn’s eyes and known that it was what she wanted.

 

A growl filled the room and Finn and Rey both froze, looking over to wear Chewbacca was standing.

 

He let out a few more curious growls and Rey dragged a hand over her face.

 

“Please don’t tell Master Skywalker.” She pleaded and Chewbacca let out a tired chuffed noise, shaking his furry head and walking out.

 

“What’d he say?” Finn asked, nervously looking between where Chewbacca had been standing and Rey.

 

“That I should talk to my Master.” Rey made a face. “And Artoo owes him credits now.”

 

**Five**

 

Talking to Luke still felt daunting, all Rey could think of was the disappointing look that would be in his eyes should he find out what she’d done. She didn’t think she could take it.

 

On the other hand she wasn’t losing what she had with Finn for anything.

 

“We don’t have much time,” Rey said, pushing Finn into his room, “I’ve got to leave as soon as we’re refueled.”

 

Finn pulled her into an embrace, sighing his disappointment. She’d only been stopping at D’Qar between trips Luke had sent her to find old relics on planets and they hadn’t seen each other in nearly a month.

 

They stood there, soaking in each others nearness until the door Rey had thought they’d closed creaked opened and Leia stood there.

 

She raised one eyebrow at them.

 

Rey swallowed, hoping that wasn’t disappointment in them either.

 

“Uh General,” Finn tried to bluster his way through an excuse, “We didn’t see you there. Rey and I were just saying our goodbyes.”

 

“In your room.” Leia deadpanned and shot Rey a look of amusement.

 

Rey shrugged, “Every other place seemed taken.”

 

“You’re not in trouble you know,” Leia looked at them both properly, “You’re both adults and no one on the base will care. So long as you actually close your door that is.”

 

“But the Jedi order,” Rey blurted out, “Attachments are forbidden.”

 

Leia’s brow furrowed in confusion and then she sighed, “Has that brother of mine taught you anything? Talk to him again about this Rey. For both your sakes.”

 

She reached out to pat Rey on the shoulder comfortingly and smiled at them before she left.

 

“Come with me?” Rey asked quietly and Finn reached down to take her hand in answer.

 

**\+ One**

 

Luke had the graces to look embarrassed, “Ah, that was the old Jedi way. I don’t follow all their teachings.”

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Finn nearly yelled and Rey dragged him back with a wave of thanks to Luke.

 

They stood at the end of the hill quietly and then began laughing, more out of hysterics over the past few months than anything else.

 

“Have I mentioned I love this new Jedi order?” Finn asked, “Really really appreciate it.”

 

“I’m getting attached to it,” Rey grinned at her own joke and Finn just laughed harder.

 

“I can’t believe we spent all that time-” Finn started.

 

“No wonder Chewie kept shaking his head at me.” Rey groaned at the same time.

 

“So can we…?”

 

“Yes.” Rey said, nodding her head and leaning up at the same time Finn leaned down until they were kissing for anyone to see.

 

Which on Ahch-To was just Luke but Rey figured he could deal with now.


End file.
